Cinderella
by willowedflower
Summary: My first songfic, give it a chance please. Based on Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Clint and Clara story, can be read as a companion to my other story Long Day.


Here is my first try at a songfic let me know what you think please review. -Willow

Disclaimer: I don't own the anything not the characters or the lyrics. I give Marvel and Steven Curtis Chapman all the credit.

* * *

**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders  
**

Clint Barton hated filling reports after missions, he dreaded them more than when he forgets to wash the dishes and Tasha kicks him out of their room and he is forced to sleep on the floor of their princess loving daughter. So today after an extremely long day at shield and one slightly successful mission, Clint got to go home and write up some reports on the mission he had just gone on. As he walked through the door of his house the saw toys and dolls scattered about and his silly little girl spinning around all dressed up in a Cinderella dress that he had bought her. She sees him and begs him to dance with her, giving him some story about a ball at a castle. She tells him about how she needed to practice her dancing because if she didn't know how to dance then she no one would want to dance with her.

**It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
**

Clint smiles and picks up his little Clara and places her feet on top on his and begins to dance with her. He smiles at her joyous giggles and treasures this day in his heart. As he danced with her the stress from today washed away and he let himself just enjoy the moment he had with Clara. So tomorrow when he is rushing to finishes his reports Clint won't regret dancing with his special girl. Clint dreads that in a few years she'll grow up and boys will be interested in his little girl but for now he would enjoy dancing with his Cinderella.

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...**

Clint knew this day was coming since she had started High School he knew that some little creep would ask his little princess out. Clint was dreading those dances that he knew so little boy would ask his baby girl out. So when she came running in one day her red curls framing her face and her eyes lit up, he knew her creepy little boyfriend Jason Stark had asked his angel to prom. He had always liked Jason, thought he was a well-mannered boy all that ended the day he caught him kissing his little girl. Of course Tasha thought it was adorable but Clint hated him since that day because he was taking his little princess away.

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
**

She ran downstairs to show him her dress. Clint couldn't believe how mature she looked. She wanted to know if he approved of her dress. Clint wanted to tell her no and that she couldn't go, but in his heart he knew she looked beautiful. Telling her how special she looked and how no one look as good as her. She hugged him tight and twirled just like she did when she was little. She looked up at Clint and begged him to help her practice her dancing. So just like when she was little he lifts her up placing her feet on his and dances and twirls her around the room. Clint holds his little Cinderella close and places this memory deep in his heart. He hugs her close and tells her, he loves her. He sighs and their dance lesson ends knowing that she would only be his for a little longer.

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**

Clint stood there in the kitchen of his own house hiding from the people in his living room. They were all stupid in his opinion they were all happy that his little girl was engaged. That's right that little creep Jason proposed and his little angel accepted. Clint of course knew this was coming, he had given Jason his permission to ask her but he had hoped that she would have said no or at least the little creep would've chickened out but he hadn't. So now Clint stood hiding from his daughter and from the fact that he was losing her.

"Daddy?" he heard her voice behind him. "Daddy what's wrong aren't you happy?"

Her question broke his heart "Of course I'm happy princess. You are all grown up and soon you'll be gone."

"Oh daddy you say that like I won't ever see you but I will I promise no one can stop me. Besides the wedding is just six months away and I need to practice my dancing. So daddy please will you dance with me?"

Clint smiled of course he knew he wasn't leaving her forever but she was his little girl and nothing not even Jason Stark would take her away. So smiling he held her close and twirled her around the kitchen. Just like when she was little she giggled and threw her arms around him. And whispered in his ear "Daddy forever I'll be your little girl and I'll always need you for dancing lessons"

**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

Clint held Clara close as he danced the father daughter dance at her wedding. This was it, today he had to say goodbye and hand his little princess over to her new husband. Clara looked stunning in her dress and the smile on her face made Clint know she was happy. As he handed her to her husband, Clara squeezed him tight. He whispered in her ear "So I danced with Cinderella while you were her in my arms. Forever you will be my princess, Clara"

As Jason led her away he heard the clock strike midnight and she was gone.  
**  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**


End file.
